Multi-positioned selector switches have been known heretofore. For example, E. M. Butterworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,810, dated Oct. 1, 1985, shows an interlocking pushbutton selector switch having two alternately operable "ON" pushbuttons with interlocking means to allow operation of only one of these pushbuttons at a time, latch means for maintaining either of these pushbuttons in its depressed position and a central "OFF" pushbutton for restoring the depressed "ON" pushbutton to its normal position. The "ON" pushbuttons have helical compression springs for returning them to their normal positions. A single movable contact spring has left and right end portions for contacting double-throw or single-throw stationary contacts. The holding latch mechanism and "OFF" pushbutton may be removed to provide space for a transformer and pilot light, at the same time converting the "ON" pushbuttons to momentary type. While interlocking pushbutton selector switches of this type have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.